Light of the Digital Frontier
by Sprite Heartfilia
Summary: When Kari Kamiya gets a strange message on her D-terminal from the digital world she has the chance to make new friends, have a return trip to the digital world, and make new enemies in the process. Crossover between seasons 2 and 4.
1. Ch 1 All Aboard

**This story takes place a couple of weeks after the Malomyotismon incident. As a result all digimon are in the digital world helping to rebuild the badly damaged areas. The story will be told in Kari Kamiya's point of view. Untill noted otherwise. So without further ado, let us begin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon just this story, and sorry if Kari acts a bit OOC sometimes.**

* * *

**(DI-GI-MON!)**

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Digital World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Spirit Evolution!

**(DI-GI-MON!)**

(DI-GI-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(DI-GI-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(DI-GI-MON!)

Through us let your spirit evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

DI-GI-MON!

**All Aboard! **

**(Kari's POV)**

I was sitting in my bedroom finishing my homework when my D-terminal started to ring.

"Child of Light; Kari Kamiya, are you ready for a journey back to the digital world."

Hearing that the message was from the digital world I pushed yes.

"Take the 5:45 outbound train." I wondered what this was about as I grabbed a few things and shouted to my older brother Tai,

"Tai I'll be back later. I've got a weird message on my d-terminal. Apparently it's the digital world." I didn't hear an answer; he must have fallen asleep while studying. I ran outside with D-terminal in hand as I started running to the train station without even realizing I left My D3 on my desk at home. When I saw a boy, with brown hair and eyes, who wore a yellow T-shirt under a red jacket, yellow and red sneakers, light brown gloves and a light brown cap, run into the road retrieving a ball, but a truck was coming his way.

"Hey watch out." I shouted. He saw the truck and he said something but I couldn't make it out. I looked at my watch and saw the time.

"5:40! I'm going to miss the train." I ran to the train station noticing that the boy for earlier was heading that way too. I got a good look at him now and realized he looked a lot like Davis and Tai. I had one minute left when I got to station I quickly ran to the ticket machines and the Davis look-alike got there too. I put my money in while waited for my ticket I listened to what the boy was saying.

"I knew I should have asked for more allowance." he banged his head on the machine and a ticket came out.

"A ticket? Maybe this is destiny." A ticket popped out of my machine and ran to the train. Once I was inside I looked at my d-terminal hoping it would give me some more information.

"Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train." It said and I turned around along with everybody when I heard the Davis look alike, who I now knew had goggles, shouted,

"Ahhhhhh! Come on! Gimmie a break! I'm doing the best I can!" After the westbound train came in the station I felt something strange pull me to the elevators. I got inside one while goggles and another boy, he wore grey pants with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved green button-up left open, and green sneakers with yellow streaks, got in another. I saw another boy who had black hair pulled in a ponytail that was covered by a blue and gray camouflage bandana, he had dark blue eyes. He wore gray pants with long blue socks and white and blue sneakers, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes run up to elevator that they had went in, but he missed it. He was about to go down the stairs when I called out to him,

"Hey over here!" He ran and barely caught my elevator. He dropped his cell phone so I helped him pick up his phone and noticed he looked a lot like the other boy who was with Goggles. The elevator suddenly plunged downwards.

"Hi, I'm Kari." I said giving him his phone back.

"I'm Koji. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem at all, I'm glad to help." After we soared down for what seemed hours we stopped.

I saw Goggles run over to a red train which was the closest one to us, and Koji's look-alike ran to a different one farther away. The trains were leaving and we ran for them. Koji tried to go after his double but I stopped him. The trains were leaving and we ran for them.

"Koji, we need to get on the red one. I don't know why, but I have a gut feeling that's the one we need to be on." he looked at the trains and nodded. We ran into the red train and got in as the doors were closed. We were catching our breath cutting it close. I just collapsed on the floor of the train. Koji helped me up and asked me,

"Kari can you tell me now why we need to get on this train?" Koji has a concerned look on his face. I waited for myself to recover and explained to him,

"I had a strange feeling with all of the trains. But the strongest came from the red one and it not because it was the closest to the elevator. O.k then let's start look for anyone else in this train" Koji nodded and we started walking throughout the cars looking if anybody else that may be on here. We eventually ran into 4 people in one car including Goggles. One was a boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wore an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers. He also had a candy bar; my mouth started watering at the sight of it. The next was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wore white and pink shoes and a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt. The last one was a young boy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt with dark green lining at the collar, sleeves and bottom, he had orange socks and green and white shoes. Everyone looked at us and it seemed like goggles had just arrived too. Goggles asked all of us,

"Are you here because of the phone thing?" The girl nodded and said,

"With them here there are 6 of us. I wonder if that means something special."

"Something special? Huh? Why did you get on this train? Was it the message?" Goggles asked pointing at his phone,

"Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator. Okay. Now look; just leave me alone." blue boy said. I got annoyed by this.

"Hey! He just asked a question, no need to get in the grumps." I yelled so loud it made blue boy shake with fear, goggles backing away, and Koji eye's just widen.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." He apologized. I took a deep breath and asked the girl,

"Well there must be some reason why you picked this train?" . She giggled and said,

"Like him this was the closest train to the elevator." She pointed at blue boy. Blue boy got a weird smile on his face and said to goggles,

"Hey watch this." He then looked at the other girl and said, "Hey honey. You want some chocolate? So my name's JP. What's yours?" I face palmed at his action while Koji laughed, JP just met this girl and he's already making a fool of himself.

"I'm Zoe; it's nice to meet you." Googles appeared from behind JP and said nervously,

"And I'm... I'm Takuya. Hi there." So Takuya was his name, although I had a feeling JP wasn't the only one who had a crush on Zoe.

"I'm Kari. It's nice to meet all of you." I said.

"I'm Koji." He said. A small child's voice then said,

"I'm Tommy, but I didn't want to get this train."

"What are you saying?" Takuya asked, but then the boy started to cry.

"Two bullies pushed me on this train and shut the door. Why are kids always picking on me?" The kid kept crying.

"Geez. That kid is like a faucet." JP said. I slapped him so hard it shook the whole train.

"JP be nice. He's already been picked on enough for one day." Zoe went over to comfort Tommy while Koji helped JP up.

"Don't worry Tommy. you're safe now that you're with us." She told him. It then felt like the train hit a wall and we all fell on the floor and the lights went out. Also for a brief second it looked like everyone else turned into something like a digimon.

"Welcome back to the digital world Kari. This is your D-tector." I looked down at my d-terminal but it had changed into a device that looked like an upgraded version of my D3. Then I realized that I've left mine at home.

"Did you guys that message?" Takuya asked, but we didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." We all got up and looked out the window, and the best thing was that we could see the open sky, but also some jellyfish like things.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked.

"Not ghosts Zoe, those are Poyomon a jellyfish type Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action." I said, and everyone looked at me funny.

"What, is it so strange that I've been to the digital world before?"

"Well it's nice that we have someone who at least knows this place a little bit." Koji said. I couldn't help but blushed.

"Little bit Koji; I've got four years of experience in the digital world" The guys's mouth just dropped and while Zoe wanted to learn about my history. When we got to station the door opened up and we saw some more digimon.

"Those are Pagumon. I haven't heard much about them but from what I have heard these digimon are mischievous and will turn on you before you can blink." I said. Some steam blasted us out and we all landed on our bottoms.

"Hehehe, that first steps a doosie. Hehehe." The train said.

"Is it just me or did that train just talk?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah it did. I think it's a digimon but I've never seen this kind of digimon before." I answered.

"Right you are little lady. I'm a trailmon and I'm alive much like you, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Any who, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a digimon village." The trailmon said.

"Digimon village?" Takuya said.

"Yeah and we're the residents, pal." The pagumon said. Tommy started crying, again.

"I didn't even want to be on this train."

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP said, earning him another slap from me.

"Sorry you feel bad kid, but of you want to get back you should find a spirit or something." The trailmon said and then drove away.

"Wait what's a spirit and how do we get one?" Zoe yelled, but it was too late the trailmon had already left.

"Guess that's it. We're all alone."

"Take me home!" Tommy cried.

Tommy was still crying when someone called out,

"What is all this commotion? I'm trying to take a cat nap."

"Oh, sorry mistress. A couple of humans kids are here." One of the pagumon answered.

"Let me see them. I want to make sure they are treated well."

"Make way for Mistress Gatomon!" The pagumon shouted. When the digimon came through the crowd I couldn't beleive my eyes. It was my Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" I was overflowing with tears as I ran up to her.

"Kari it's so nice to see you again, and you came at the right time. We need your help."

"So Kari, Gatomon is your digimon." Koji said.

I smile and replied "Yes Koji; remember when I said I've got 4 years of digital world experience." He nodded "Well Gatomon was the reason for that experience and she is the best digimon ever"

"Thank you Kari. I know who's getting the special treatment tonight." Gatomon joked.

"I just want to go home. I don't want to see any cat digimon. I just want to go!" Tommy got up and ran to the train tracks.

"Tommy wait!" We all yelled.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to spend most of the time rescuing the baby." JP mumbled loud enough for everyone but Tommy to hear.

"Gatomon." I looked at Gatomon and she caught on to my plan.

"Lightning paw!" She hit JP with her lightning paw and everyone else to turned to her.

"What? He was asking for it." Takuya stopped when he got to the tracks.

"Tommy!" Takuya yelled.

"Go away." He said. Man this kid is a pain in the butt. Maybe JP was right.

"This isn't helping. You're going to fall." Takuya shouted.

"He's right Tommy!" Koji yelled.

"At least I won't be here anymore." This kid is stubborn. Well it won't be on me when he dies.

"I'll take you home. Trailmon said that if we find a spirit ,we can go home. Right?" Takuya said. This kid is just like Davis. I wonder if he's doing this to impress Zoe.

"Right. OK, I'm coming back." Tommy said and turned around but lost his balance and fell.

Takuya moved towards the tracks and started walking on them.

"Don't worry. I'm coming to get you. Just hang on there."

"That was such a bad pun" I whispered to Koji, and he laughed.

He didn't even get on the train tracks before a strange green light appeared. Two digimon ran away from the light, one looked like an albino , humanoid chicken with a pink waistband, and the other was a pants wearing rabbit.

"Help!" The rabbit yelled, and he and the chicken jumped on Takuya.

"Ohhh. It's a human." The chicken said pulling out a magnifying glass.

"You think everythings a human." The rabbit replied.

"Don't start with me, you."

"I'm human now can you get off of me?" Takuya asked.

"I'm so sorry his fault." The chicken said pointing at the rabbit.

"Yeah my fault. Hey!" I liked the rabbit he reminded me of Davis. We suddenly heard a growl and strange dog that beat ogremon in the ugly competition appeared.

"What is that?" We all asked.

"That is one bad dog. Bad Dog. Cerberumon. Special attack, Emerald Blaze. And that's why we need your help." the chicken said.

"A cerberumon I've never seen this digimon before, but I guess I'll be meeting lots of new digimon on this journey." I said to myself.

"Where is the ancient spirit?" It asked.

"So whenever you're ready go get him." The chicken said.

"I can feel the Spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!" Cerberumon said.

"No way it's mine!" Takyua yelled

"That idiot just signed his death warrant." Koji said.

"Than I will destroy you along with it. Emerald Blaze!" Green fire came out of it's mouth, but Takyua dodged just in time. He jumped on the rail Tommy was on, but the attack had deleted part of the they started to fall.

"Gatomon we have to help them. You ready for a fight."

"I'm always Kari." I held my D-tector

"I really hoped this would work. Digi armor energize!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to... Nefertimon. The angel of light." I was jumping for joy that Gatomon was able to digivolve again.

"Rosetta stone!" A medium-sized stone was hurled at Cerburmon. It hit him dead on but it hardly looked like it did anything.

"Sorry kitty. Emerald blaze." The attack hit Nefertimon hard enough to send her flying into the terminal.

"Nefertimon!" I ran over to her and saw that she had de digivolved back to Gatomon.

"Are you all right Gatomon?"

"No. I let that dog win. Why can't cats ever get a break." I smiled glad that she was alright. Takuya, Tommy, the rabbit, and the chicken fell off the train track and landed by a giant bonfire. I quickly ran over towards the edge.

"Kari what are you doing? Get back here!" Everyone shouted, but I jumped down towards them. I had a feeling Tommy or Takuya was going to get their partner. I noticed that Takyua's d-tector was shooting a light towards the bonfire, and it tuned into a pillar off light.

"It's the spirit of Flame." The chicken said in awe.

"Well that wasn't so hard. Except how am I going to get it." Takuya asked. Cerburmon jumped down and said, "No need to worry about that because it shall soon be destroyed."

Takuya grabbed a metal apple and did the dumbest thing ever. He stood in front of Cerburmon thinking he could fight it with just a metal pole.

"This sure ranks high on a scale of 1 to stupid!" He said and I would have to agree with him. Cerburmon destroyed the pole and leaped towards the spirit.

"Takuya grab its tail." I shouted and he grabbed the tail of Cerburmon. When they went into the light Cerburmon came out soon saying the power of the spirit was too much.

Takuya just stared at the spirit for a few yelled s and then held out his hand.

"SPIRIT!" He yelled and his d-tector flew over to him.

"Execute spirit evolution! Aguinimon!" A figure clad in red armor and looked like a cross between a human and a digimon came out.

"Izzy is going to freak when he hears about this!" I yelled.

" What is this? A human turned into a digimon." Cerburmon said, "Doesn't matter I'll still destroy you. Emarald Blaze!" Aguinimon picked us up and carried us to the others.

"portals of darkness!" Cerburmon yelled as he and Agunimon fell into the portals.

"Do you think he's alright?" Koji asked. I nodded and waited for him to reappear. After a few minutes an explosion happened and Cerburmon, who had a ring of data around him, and Aguinimon came out of it.

"Beaten by a human child! NOOOOOO!"

"He's amazing." Tommy said.

"He's beautiful." Zoe said, and I laughed at JP's reaction.

"It's time to take the fractal code." Aguinimon scanned the code around Cerburmon and he became a digiegg and flew off. Aguinimon floated down towards the ground and changed back into Takuya and I saw him talking to his d-tector as we ran down to him.

Rika the narrator: These guys have no idea of what they've gotten themselves into, but I'll bet you know. Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

* * *

**O.K as you can tell this story wasn't mine to begin with. DigimonKing99 was the original author of the story. He sent me the manuscripts of the first two chapters of this fanfiction. I've been getting help from DigimonKing99 on the story and he was a big help.**


	2. Ch 2 Brother warriors (Light vs Dark)

Rika the Narrator: Kari got a weird message on her d-terminal that eventually took her back to the digital world, where she was reunited with Gatomon who asked for help, and met Koji, Zoe, JP, Takuya, and Tommy. Then this evil digimon named Cerburmon came looking for something called a spirit. Takuya found the spirit and beat that dog all the way to the pound. Why does Gatomon need help and will she meet any of the other digidestined?

DIGIMON!

look to the past

As we head towards the future

To reclaim the Digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through a spirit evolution

DIGIMON!

Forever united as one

DIGIMON!

Together the battles are won

DIGIMON!

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

DIGIMON!

**Lobomon & Lowemon: Brother Warriors**

**(Kari's POV)**

We walked over to Takuya who was starting to get up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Do you mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" Zoe asked.

"Me? A digimon?"

"Yes, through the process of digivolution." The chicken said.

"Yeah it was so cool, and one of my friends is going to freak when he hears about this new form of digivolution." I shouted.

"Maybe it was something I pressed." Takuya started to press random buttons on the d-tector, "Oh come on, digivolution start! Operation! Turn me into a digimon! Execute!" His d-rector's screen lit up and said, "Fractal code render." A beam of code like the one that surrounded cerburumon came out and connected the floating island to the mainland.

"Oh boy. I think I broke it."

"I knew it! Its the fractal code." The area that the fractal code encompassed turned into a forest and all the digimon started running towards the forest. I noticed a trailmon pulling into the station but decided to ignore it.

"It's the dawn of regeneration." The chicken exclaimed.

"No more living in the train station. Trailmon will never go Woo! Woo! In my ear again." The rabbit said.

"Nice going my human friend. By the way I'm Bokomon keeper of the book." Bokomon told us.

"And I'm Neemon keeper of my pants."

"On behalf of the digital world accept our thanks, o human who restores what is lost."

"Call me Takuya and I really don't know why this fractal code stuff is such a big deal."

"You really don't know?" Bokomon asked.

"He doesn't know!" Neemon and I shouted.

"Why are we running?" JP asked.

"I don't know but it's really fun!" I answered. I saw that Koji was looking back at the station so I went over to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said but there was something about him, that told me he was lying. I chose not to question him. We caught up to the others and Bokomon told us about cherubimon and the fractal code.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bokomon, back up did you say cherubimon?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes Kari. I did."

"That's strange me and my friends defeated a cherubimon a few months ago. Could there be more than one cherubimom?"

"If it was in the real world maybe."

"OK, I'm going to go get ahold of my brother he's probably worried sick about me." I ran into the forest and called my brother using my d-tector, which strangely had all the uses of my d-terminal too.

"Kari where are you? I keep getting calls from the team asking where you are. Are you o.k, what happen to you? " Tai asked.

"Don't worry about me Tai. I'm in the digital world and I've found Gatomon."

"You're in the digital world, how did you get there? I thought the digiports were closed for rebuilding the digital world?" He asked dejected.

"I got there a new way Tai. But enough about why I'm in the digital world. Could you please get Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Davis and e-mail Gennai so he can open a digiport and bring entire team too. I've spotted a tv station around a train station, I'm going to send you the coördinates A.S.A.P. and don't worry about me Tai. I've got brand new digidestend to keep me company." I've explaned to him about the new batch of digidestend and the fact that my D-Terminal has transformed a D-tector. He nodded and he gave me his big brother encouragement.

"O.k Kari and please stay safe I don't want anything happening to you." I smiled was about to hang up But Tai gave me some shocking news that gave me a reality check for my current situation. "Oh and Kari. Until I bring the team. You have to take a leadership role with new digidestend and guide them through the digital world. You've got the experience to do it. I believe in you sis." I nodded and hung up. I was about to send the coördinates of the train station near me. But I remembered Tai saying that I need to take leadership for the new digidestend. But I've sented the coördinates anyways to Tai for when something bad happens.

"Hey Kari was that your brother?" I turned around and saw Koji.

"Yeah, I was just about to call my friend Izzy. About..." Suddenly a smile appeared on my face as I thought of a great practical joke to play on Davis.

"Hey Koji, do you want to help me play a prank on my friend Davis? He get's super jealousy when he see's me with another guy." After some persuading I got him to help me and he actually liked the prank I was about to pull on my friend.

I called Davis is and he was absolutely devastated "Kari, I've got a call from Tai that you went to the Digital world. I'm mean how could you do that to the team"

I tried my best not to break character "The team Davis; I've got a message form the Digital world. I just couldn't say no. Besides Gatomon is there to keep me company." Davis went into a rage and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"I'm glad that your reunited with Gatomon. But that message could have been a trap. Kari, you need to be more careful."

"Careful Davis; this is one of the reason I never wanted to go out with you in the first place. You're acting too much like my brother. I'm getting enough of the 'be more careful' crap at home."

And then right on cue enter Koji. "Who are talking to, honey?" Davis was shocked to see that I 'have a boyfriend'

"Just Davis a guy who's been trying to get my affection for a while"

"Well I'm glad your with me my beautiful angel. That beautiful personality you have is so sweet and amazing."

"Oh Koji; you are such the charmer. You know how to turn me on. I'm glad that your and I love that bad boy persona your putting on."

"Kari you talk sweet; here let me give you nice a kiss." He gave me a kiss on the cheek right when Davis was looking. I had to stifle my laughter at his face as he just stood there looking at the screen until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HaHaHaHaHa! You should have seen the look on your face. Good job Koji we'd totally got you good Davis." I laughed. Just because I am the child of light didn't mean I am good all the time.

"Wait that means your still single. Kari will you go o-" I hung up before he could finish.

"So what's your brother like?" Koji asked. That question led me into a trap I couldn't get out of. So I had to tell about my brother and me being digidestends.

"He's been to the digital world before, but he went earlier than I did because I was at home sick with the flu at the time. I joined him and the team after a digimon launched an attack on our hometown" I couldn't tell Koji about the whole Myotismon incident. "He holds the crest of courage and I hold the crest of light. He can be overprotective of me, but he's my brother, he does that because he's worried about losing me. Why do you ask Koji do you have a brother?" Luckily I hung out with Matt and Sora a lot before I came to digital world so I gave Koji one of those glares that said, I will let Gatomon attack you if you don't tell me the truth.

"OK, OK. Yes I do have a twin brother but I've just learned about him. I'm not sure he doesn't even know I exist yet." I felt sorry for Koji. I don't know what I would do without Tai.

"If you're twins how does he not know you exist?"

"My parents divorced when we were young. My dad claimed me and my mom took him. A few weeks ago my grandmother told me about my twin, she showed me a picture of him and told me that his name was Koichi. I watched him, always wondering when I should talk to him. Today I followed him to the train station but missed his elevator, and well you know the rest." We walked out of the forest and I went to Gatomon.

"Hey Gatomon, have anymore humans arrive at the station?" I've decided that Izzy would have to wait. Finding Koji's twin brother just became priority number one. The kid who was on the elevator with Takuya must have been Koji's brother. I've also seen Koji trying to run after him.

"Actually yes, and he looks a lot like your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled trying to hide my dark red face. She just shrugged and followed me. I ran back to Koji and told him the news.

"If we hurry we might be able to find him." He yelled. When we got to the station we saw JP and Tommy trying to bribe a trailmon, but no other humans. So we left and started heading back the others.

"Hey Koji, do you even know what you're brother looks like?" I asked.

"Yes I followed him around every day after I found out about him."

"Isn't that stalking?"

"Legally he is my brother so no." Koji reminded me of myself in a way. It wasn't just his mind, it was something else but I didn't know what it was. suddenly his d-tector started beeping.

"Koji Minamoto, it's time for you to begin your search."

"Search for what?"

"Your spirit Koji. Go towards the blue dot." a globe like thing appeared on his d-tector and a blue dot appeared not far away.

"Come on Gatomon let's go." I yelled to Gatomon. We heard screaming coming from the station, but chose to ignore it. We kept walking until we heard a weird noise. We walked towards the noise but a hole opened up beneath us.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" We all screamed. the next thing that happened was my world went black. I suddenly heard laughing and the sound of the camera being used. I opened my eyes and saw that I had landed right on top of Koji, but that wasn't the worst part, my lips had fallen on his. He woke up at the same time and we both screamed and jumped up. I couldn't believe it; my first kiss is with someone I barely know.

"Sooooo. Did you two have enough 'fun'?" Gatomon laughed with the camera in her hands. She did eventually stop talking about it. We looked at Koji's d-tector and noticed that his spirit was straight ahead of us. We reached a large chamber with a big hole in the middle. I saw a boy on the opposite side of the chamber in a tube just like the one we were standing in.

"Koji, I think I see your twin." I pointed over at the opposite side, but right then JP and Tommy ran in being chased by a ton of pagumon. Both Koji and his twin jumped down and grabbed a metal pole, their motions in perfect sync. They attacked the pagumon long enough for JP to run away, but Tommy wouldn't move and Koji and his twin were starting to look weak.

"Kari Kamiya." It was my d-tector, "To give the best fighting chance in the digital world you will be able to have access to all the other digieggs excluding the ones of miracles and destiny." My eyes just lit up; seven brand new opportunities for Gatomon to armor digivolve.

"I've always wanted to try the digiegg of sincerity on you, Gatomon."

"Well then let's do it."

"Digi-armor energize!" I shouted which caused everyone except the twins to look at me.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to... Kabukimon. Dancing Sincerity. (A.N. I just made that line up because Kabukimon is modeled after the type of Dancers in a kabuki theatre.)

"Cherry blossom storm!" leaves came out of her hand and knocked back all but one pagumon.

"Don't smile yet. Pagumon digivolve to...Raremon."

"I remember seeing that digimon before I first met Gatomon. It attacked the bay and kabutarimon had to take care of it." Me, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy were all perilously close to the hole when Agunimon showed up.

"Hurry up guys nows your chance for escape." He said before changing back to Takuya. Raremon attacked Tommy but Takuya guarded him accidentally knocking Me and Koji towards the hole. While I was hanging on the edge but Koji went down the hole.

"Koji!" I heard Koichi as he jumped down the hole after his brother. Apparently he knew about Koji being his brother.

"Takuya give tommy to Kabukimon." I shouted and Kabukimon brought Tommy to safety while Takuya helped me out of the hole. Kabukimon tried to hold off against Raremon but we were at a size disadvantage.

"Spirit!" Two voices came from the hole and then two figures appeared. one looked like a whiteish grayish, bipedal, wolf, and the other was a black, bipedal, lion.

"Lobomon!" The wolf said.

"Lowemon!" The lion said.

I've felt two very different auras coming Lobomon and Lowemon. The aura I felt coming form Lobomon felt good and very similar to my crest of light. The aura some how surged my light energy and felt my body glowing on the inside. But I've felt a strange aura radiating off Lowemon that I would recognize anywhere. Darkness, the dark energy felt strange to me. It was the kind of darkness I never felt before. I've felt the two different energies surging through out my body. I felt my legs shaking thankfully Takuya was supporting me so I didn't clasped on my knees. But he didn't notice the shaking of my legs.

"I've never seem anything more amazing!" Everyone exclaimed. But I could say the same for Lobomon but not for Lowemon.

"Shadow lance!" Lowemon attacked Raremon with a spear.

"Lobo kendo!" Lobomon yelled and attacked with a glowing sword that made fractal code encircle him. They held out their d-tectors and said, "Fractal code digitize!" They each got half of the fractal code. They turned back to normal and I ran to get Koji while Takuya tried to help Koichi up. After a short conversation between those two I tried to nudged Koji towards his brother but Koichi step foward.

"Koji, I'm not sure if you'll believe me, and I just learned about this..." But Koji had already ran off with me running after him.

RIKA THE NARRATOR: Wolf-boy and Lion-boy have some pretty sweet moves. But what's with wolf-boy's attitude, and can Kari step up as a leader for the new team. Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


End file.
